Spitfire Racers - 03 - Spitfire Ravers
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: NASCAR Racers - When the other girls start going to raves with Zorina, Libby is concerned for Megan's safety.


SPITFIRE RAVERS 

SPITFIRE RACERS

Season 1

SPITFIRE RAVERS   
WRITTEN BY  
MARK MOORE

  
Friday, April 6, 2007, 7:05 PM 

    Megan Fassler finished the final lap of the practice race and drove her car back to the Spitfire Racers garage.     She had come in fourth this time, but it didn't bother her. They had been practicing for most of the day, with only a short lunch break, and it made her kind of tired.     Megan parked the car and shut off the engine. She climbed out. Eve, Chrome, and Zorina were standing around.     "Great race, Eve." Megan congratulated the winner.     Eve smiled. "Thanks, Megan."     "You guys wanna go to the diner?" Chrome asked.     "Sure." Eve said.     "Yeah, I'm starving." Megan said. "I want a thick, juicy greaseburger."     "I guess I can go, but I need to go home soon and take a nap." Zorina said.     "A _nap?"_ Megan asked, surprised. "I'm ready to go home and crash!"     Eve, Chrome, and Zorina started chuckling, and Megan joined in.     "Well, I'm going somewhere later." Zorina said.     "Where?" Megan asked.     "Let's go change clothes. I'll tell you at the diner." 

    The four girls walked into the diner and sat at their usual booth.     "Four burgers and four chocolate milkshakes." Megan eagerly ordered.     "Will that be all?" the waiter asked.     "I dunno. Do _you guys_ want anything?" Megan asked her friends.     Eve, Zorina, and Chrome stared at her in shock.     Megan giggled. "Just kidding. That's all."     The waiter walked away.     "Well?" Megan asked, looking at Zorina.     "I'm going to a rave." Zorina said.     "A rave?" Megan asked. "Aren't those dangerous?"     "No." Zorina replied. "Well, not _usually,_ anyway. At least, none of the raves _I've_ been to have been dangerous."     "But...how do you stay awake the next day for work if you've stayed up all night?" Megan asked.     "I don't rave the night before a race." Zorina said. "For instance, we don't have any _tomorrow._ Hey, why don't you three come along with me tonight?"     "Thanks, Zorina, but I wanna go home and sleep." Megan said.     "You can nap at my apartment." Zorina said.     _"I'll_ go." Eve said.     "Yeah, me, too." Chrome added.     The three of them looked at Megan expectantly.     Megan sighed. "Fine."     The four girls got their meals, wolfed down the burgers, slurped the chocolate milkshakes, paid, and went to Zorina's apartment. 

    Megan's eyes slowly opened as the alarm on the clock radio woke her up. She looked over at it. It was 9:15 PM.     Groaning, Megan got up off the floor, stretched, and yawned. Eve, Chrome, and Zorina did the same. Zorina shut off the alarm.     Each of them took a quick shower - first Zorina, then Megan, then Eve, then Chrome.     Zorina dressed up in jeans, a cut-off t-shirt, and sneakers. She let the other girls borrow some of her clothes, and they dressed similarly.     "Let's take your car, Negan." Zorina said.     "What?" Megan asked in surprise. "Zorina, is it safe to leave my car outside of a...um,..._where_ are we going?"     "A warehouse." Zorina said, getting a flyer out of a dresser drawer.     "A warehouse?" Megan asked.     "Yeah. Don't worry, it's safe." Zorina assured her. "You can leave your car parked outside. I doubt anything'll happen to it.     "You _doubt?"_ Megan asked. _"That's_ reassuring."     "C'mon," Zorina said, heading for the door, "it starts at 10:00 PM." 

    Megan drove them to the location that Zorina told her.     "How did you find out where the rave is at?" Megan asked her.     "You can find out online, but, in this case, I found out at another rave when some guy handed me a flyer." Zorina replied. "He was a promoter. They go to other people's raves to advertise their own."     Soon, they arrived at the warehouse. A lot of cars, trucks, and motorcycles were parked outside.     Megan parked her car. The four girls got out, locked the doors, and closed them.     When they got to the door, Zorina paid the entrance charge for herself and the other girls. They walked into the warehouse.     A lot of people were gathered in the large room. Soon, the laser lights came on, and the DJ started spinning the music. Everybody started dancing.     "Y'know, this is actually pretty fun!" Megan told Zorina.     "I knew you'd like it!" Zorina told her.     Megan, Zorina, Eve, and Chrome danced rapidly to the pulsing, pounding sound of the techno music. 

Saturday, April 7, 2007, 5:32 AM 

    The four girls left the warehouse and walked over to Megan's car.     "That was great!" Megan said. "But I'm exhausted."     "Yeah, I just wanna go home and sleep for the whole day." Eve said.     "Me, too." Chrome added.     "Yeah, I wanna crash." Zorina said.     "I'll drop you all off, then I'm doing the same," Megan said, then chuckled, "assuming I don't fall asleep and crash the _car_ first."     The others chuckled.     Megan took out her car keys and unlocked the driver side door. 

    Megan opened the front door to her house and walked inside.     She closed the door and locked it. She then walked into the kitchen.     Megan warmed up a microwavable package of chicken nuggets for herself, sat down at the table, and ate them.     After tossing the package in the trash, she walked into her bedroom.     Megan took off all of her clothes, threw them on the floor, put on her pajamas, lay down on her bed under the covers, and soon fell asleep. 

    Megan woke up and got out of bed.     She stood and stretched, then she walked into her bathroom, closed the door, and took off her pajamas.     Megan got in the bathtub and took a shower.     She washed herself thoroughly, since she had been dancing all night and was really sweaty. Her hair had been dripping with sweat. Now, all of the sweat was being washed away. Megan soaped herself up and used shampoo then conditioner on her hair.     Finally, after completely rinsing the soap, shampoo, and conditioner from herself, Megan turned off the shower and water, got out of the bathtub, dried herself with a towel, and put it around herself.     She walked into her bedroom. Megan put on a pair of panties, shorts, and a sleeveless shirt. She went into the bathroom and combed her hair. She then walked into the kitchen.     Libby was standing there, getting a 12-ounce bottle of Jolt Cola out of the fridge.     "Hi." Megan said.     "About time you woke up." Libby told her. "It's 3:00 in the afternoon."     "Yeah, I know." Megan said. "But we were out dancing all night. I called and told you, remember?"     "Yeah. Pepsi?"     "Please."     Libby tossed her a bottle, and Megan caught it.     "Thanks." Megan said.     Libby closed the fridge, and she and Megan sat down at the kitchen table.     "So, tell me about this party you were at." Libby said.     "Well, it wasn't really a party." Megan said. "It was a rave."     Libby nearly drowned on her Pepsi. She started coughing.     "Are you okay?" Megan asked with concern.     "A rave?!" Libby asked. "Megan, what were you doing at a rave?!"     "Zorina took us." Megan told her. "She said it would be fun."     "Fun?!" Libby asked. "Megan, don't you know that people use drugs at raves?!"     Megan was surprised. "Drugs? I didn't see any drug use last night."     "Well, not _all_ raves have drugs, but a lot of them _do."_ Libby said. "And maybe you just hadn't noticed."     "Raves are fun." Megan said.     "I just don't want to see you get hurt." Libby said, placing her right hand on Megan's right hand. "Promise you'll be careful, honey."     "I promise, mom." Megan took a swig of her Pepsi. 

Friday, April 13, 2007, 7:10 PM 

    Megan, Eve, Zorina, and Chrome walked into the parking lot after changing back into their regular clothes. They had just finished another long day of practice.     "Let's stay at my place tonight." Megan said.     "You sure your parents won't mind?" Eve asked.     "My dad's still here, and my mom's fine with it." Megan said. 

    They arrived at Megan's house. Megan unlocked the front door, and they walked into the living room. Megan closed the door behind her and locked it. They took off their shoes.     Libby was sittting on the couch in the living room, watching TV.     "Hi." Megan said.     "Hi, girls." Libby greeted. "What brings all of you here?"     "We're going to a rave tonight." Megan told her. "Is it okay if we nap here?"     Libby frowned. "Megan, I'm worried that you're not getting enough sleep."     "Well, I'll sleep for two hours now and eight or nine hours when I get home." Megan said. "It'll be like working as a night stocker in a grocery store, only a lot more fun."     "We'll go into the bedroom. We'll be really quiet." Zorina said.     "Please, Mrs. Fassler." Chrome begged.     "Please." Eve added.     Libby smiled. "Oh, all right."     "Thanks, mom." Megan said.     The four girls walked into Megan's bedroom. Megan closed the door behind her.     They took off their clothes except for their panties and shirts.     Megan set the alarm on the clock radio to wake them up at 9:15 PM. She lay down on her bed. Eve, Zorina, and Chrome lay down on the floor. 

    At 9:15 PM, the alarm went off. Megan shut off the alarm, and the four girls stood up, stretched, and yawned.     They each took a quick shower - first Megan, then Eve, then Chrome, then Zorina. Then they dressed in shorts and tanktops.     The four girls walked into the living room, where Libby was still watching TV.     "Good night, mom. See ya tomorrow." Megan said.     Libby stood up. "Wait." She walked into the kitchen, opened a low cabinet, and took out four small bottles. She used a knife to break the seals and handed the bottles to the girls. "Drink these. It's ginseng."     "Ginseng, mom?" Megan asked.     "It's made from a Chinese root - "     "I know what it is, mom." Megan said.     "It'll keep you awake." Libby told them. "Drink."     The girls pulled off the corks and drank the liquid ginseng. They handed the bottles back to Libby.     "Now, you four have a good time, but be careful." Libby said.     "We will, mom." Megan hugged her.     The four girls went to the front door and put on their shoes. Megan unlocked and opened the front door. They went outside. Libby closed the door and locked it. The girls got in Megan's car, and Megan followed Zorina's directions as she drove them to the location of the rave. 

Saturday, April 14, 2007, 12:15 AM 

    This rave was at another warehouse. Everybody was dancing and having a great time.     A guy danced over to Zorina. "Hey, girl, I've got somethin' I think you'll wanna try."     "You're messing up my vibe, baby." Zorina said.     The guy opened the palm of his right hand, revealing two pills.     "What is it?" Zorina asked.     "Ecstasy." the guy replied. "It really loosens you up and increases the vibe."     "How much?"     "Fifteen bucks."     Zorina considered it for a moment. She took out her wallet and paid the guy. He handed her the pills.     "Enjoy." the guy said, then he danced away.     Zorina put her wallet back in her pocket. A girl offered her a glass of water. Zorina put a pill in her mouth and swallowed it with some water.     Then she continued dancing. The drug was soon having an effect on her. Zorina became extremely mellow and happy. 

    At 5:30 AM, the rave ended, and the girls left the warehouse.     "Hey, Fassler, that was great, wasn't it?" Zorina asked, grinning and giggling.     "Yeah, it was." Megan agreed. "Zorina,...is anything wrong?"     "Wrong? What makes you ask _that?"_     "You seem a bit weird."     "I'm fine." Zorina assured her.     Megan stared at her for a moment. "Okay."     The four of them got in Megan's car, and Megan drove them back to her house. 

    They got there at 5:57 AM.     Jack and Libby were still asleep.     "You guys want Pepsi?" Megan asked.     Eve, Zorina, and Chrome all said yes.     Megan took four bottles of Pepsi out of the fridge and gave three of them to her friends.     While the others went into the living room, Zorina quickly took the other pill from her pocket and stuck it in her mouth. She opened her bottle of Pepsi and drank some, swallowing the pill. She joined the others in the living room.     "Hey, Megan, have you ever kissed anyone?" Zorina asked.     Megan was surprised by the question. "No."     Zorina put her left arm around Megan. "Me neither. Wanna try it?"     Megan stepped away from her. "Zorina, are you sure you're okay?"     "Fine!" Zorina insisted.     Eve finished her Pepsi, walked into the kitchen, and threw the bottle in the trash. "Well, I'm gonna go home and crash. See ya later, Megan."     Eve did the same. "Yeah, me, too."     "Bye, Eve. Bye, Jonelle." Megan said.     Eve and Jonelle walked to the front door, put on their shoes, and walked outside.     Zorina finished her Pepsi and walked into the kitchen. She threw the bottle in the trash.     "See ya, Fassler." Zorina giggled as she walked to the door.     Megan went to the door with Zorina and watched her put her shoes on. It was obvious to Megan that Zorina was having trouble.     "Zorina, maybe I should drive you home." Megan said.     "Nah, I can manage." Zorina assured her.     Zorina straightened herself after putting on her sneakers. A feeling of dizziness overtook her. She put a hand to her forehead.     "Whoa." Zorina nearly fell over.     Megan caught her. "What's wrong?"     "I dunno. I feel kinda dizzy."     "Come on," Megan said, "I'll take you to the hospital."     Megan put on her sneakers and helped Zorina walk outside. Megan unlocked the passenger side door of her car, and Zorina sat down in the seat. Megan went over and unlocked the drive side door. She sat down in the seat.     After closing and locking their doors, Megan started the car and drove to the hospital. 

    Zorina signed herself in and went to see the doctor.     Megan went and called her teammates and former teammates, Libby, Jack, the members of Redline's team, and the former members of Team Rexcor. She told them what happened and where they were. Then she sat and waited for them. She dozed off as she sat in a chair in the waiting room.     "Megan!"     Megan's eyes snapped open at the sound of Libby's voice.     "Mom." Megan stood up.     Everyone that she had called seemed to arrive at the same time.     "How is she?" Eve asked.     "I-I don't know. The doctor's still checking her." Megan said.     "Ms. Fassler?"     "Yes?" Megan asked, turning.     The doctor was standing a short distance away. Megan walked over to him.     "I've examined your friend, Zorina Easton." he said. "I found MDMA in her body."     "What's that?" Megan asked.     "Ecstasy."     Megan gave a start. "Ecstasy?"     "Your friend is using drugs." the doctor told her.     "I can't believe it." Megan said. "Is she going to be all right?"     The doctor started walking to Zorina's room, and Megan followed him.     "The drug has raised her body temperature." he said. "She needs to drink a lot of water. I recommend a 500-milliliter bottle of water every hour. Also, give her something salty to eat, like peanuts."     "I have a lot of water and peanuts at home." Megan said. "I'll make sure she takes them."     "Make sure she sips rather than gulps." he added.     The doctor stopped outside the room, and so did she.     He faced Megan. "I won't sugarcoat this. Ms. Easton may very well be banned from NASCAR for this. She could possibly go to jail."     "Jail?" Megan repeated in shock.     She looked into the room and saw Zorina sitting on the bed, a worried look on her face. Megan felt sorry for her, though she didn't know why.     She walked into the room, the doctor following her.     "Hi, Megan." Zorina said.     Megan gave her a sad look. It looked like Zorina was on the verge of crying.     "How are you feeling?" Megan asked.     "Not that great." Zorina replied.     "The doctor told me that he found Ecstasy in you." Megan said. "Any idea how it got there?"     "I have no clue. I swear." Zorina said.     _"I_ do." Megan said. "We were at a...party last night. I bet some jerk mixed it in with the fruit punch."     Zorina stared at Megan in surprise. Megan just stared back at her, her face not showing any emotion.     "Yeah. Yeah, that must be it." Zorina agreed.     Megan turned to face the doctor.     "Are you sure that's what happened?" he asked.     "It's gotta be." Megan told him. "Zorina doesn't do drugs."     The doctor stared at her for a moment. "If you say so, Ms. Fassler. You may take Ms. Easton home."     "Thank you, doctor." Megan said.     Zorina stood up, and she and Megan walked out of the room.     Upon entering the waiting room, the other racers and the Fasslers went over to them.     "Zorina, are you okay?" Chrome asked.     "What happened?" Eve asked.     "I'm okay." Zorina said. "I just wanna go home, okay?"     "I'll take you back to _my_ house." Megan told her. She looked at the others. "We'll explain everything later. Right now, Zorina needs her rest." She leaned over to Libby and whispered in her ear, "You were right, mom."     Libby watched Megan and Zorina leave the hospital. 

    Megan drove Zorina back to her house.     Zorina took a shower, dried herself, and put on a pair of pajamas that Megan let her use. She walked into Megan's room.     Megan looked at Zorina's arms. "What happened to your tattoos?"     "They're fake." Zorina admitted. "I ain't gonna ruin this beautiful body with _real_ tattoos."     "You look nice like this." Megan said. "Tattoos are nasty. Don't put them on again."     Zorina nodded. "Okay."     Megan frowned at her. "For someone that doesn't want to ruin her body, you did a really stupid thing last night."     "It...must've been something in the water." Zorina said.     "That's bullshit, and you know it!" Megan told her. "Don't lie to me! I drank the water, too! I want the truth, Zorina!"     Zorina sighed. "A guy offered me three pills last night. Cost me fifteen bucks."     "It almost cost you your life." Megan told her. "Why'd you try it?"     "I dunno. I guess I was curious." Zorina said. "I wanted to have a good time. Ecstasy made me so happy and care-free."     "Zorina, happiness doesn't come from a pill. It comes from your life." Megan said. "And you don't need to take drugs to have a good time."     "I - I guess you're right." Zorina said.     "I want you to stop taking Ecstasy." Megan told her.     "I'll try." Zorina said.     "No, you don't understand." Megan put her hands on Zorina's shoulders. "I can't have a drug addict on my team. If you drive a racecar while under the influence of drugs, you can kill yourself or someone else. You're my friend, and I don't want to lose you. I'm your friend, but I'm also your boss. I had to lie to cover your mistake. I lied to the doctor that ran the DNA test and revealed the truth about me. I hated doing that. I won't do it again. Either get clean or get off my team."     Zorina started to cry. "Okay. I promise I'll stop using drugs."     Megan hugged her. "Thank you. I care about you, and I wanna help you."     Zorina hugged Megan. "Thank you, Megan."     After a moment, they released each other.     Megan handed her a bottle of water. "Here, Zorina, drink this and get some rest."     Zorina took the bottle, opened it, and started to gulp down the water.     "Slowly." Megan told her.     Zorina slowed down. Finally, she finished drinking the water. She handed the bottle back to Megan.     Megan handed her some peanuts. "Here, peanuts."     Zorina took the peanuts and ate them.     "Now sleep." Megan told her. "I'll wake you in an hour for your next drink."     Zorina pulled down the covers and lay down on Megan's bed.     Megan knelt down and placed her right hand on Zorina's forehead. She still had a high temperature.     Zorina closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.     Megan stood up, turned, and walked to the door. She stopped and turned around. "Sleep well." 

**THE END**   
Copyright © 2001 by Mark Moore 


End file.
